


Just One Carrot?

by DaydreamBeliever24601 (VivelaFrance24601)



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/DaydreamBeliever24601
Summary: All Kurt wants is the perfect carrot for his snowman and the grocery store worker is kind enough to help him.





	Just One Carrot?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since this is the first time I've written anything in months, I'm not going to say it's the greatest work I've ever written. I'm honestly just surprised that I even found the motivation at all. But here it is, all for Klaine Advent challenge 2018. This first one work for the challenge is mostly to get me warmed up for the rest of it, so I'm sure the rest will be better! I'm also not used to writing anything this short either, usually everything I write is at least a thousand words, but I'm sure the more I practice, the better I'll get!

“No, no, no, this one won’t do,” Kurt murmured under his breath as he placed the carrot he was holding back on the display.  
“Excuse me sir, may I help you find what you’re looking for?” spoke a pleasant voice behind him.  
Kurt turned around, ready to politely decline the worker, but . . . wow that’s one attractive man, he thought.  
“I’m not sure,” he managed to stammer out, not actually needing any help, but he also wanted to talk this man longer.  
The worker smiled softly at Kurt. “ Well, what are you searching for?”  
“A carrot.”  
Kurt watched as confusion grew in the man’s face.  
“A carrot?”  
“Yes, a carrot,” he answered.  
There was disbelief in the man’s voice as he thought about what Kurt was asking for. “A singular carrot, you mean?”  
“Yup. Just one carrot.”  
“Didn’t you just have one in your hand?”  
“It wasn’t the right one.”  
“What would the right one be for, if I may ask?”  
“A snowman.”  
“A snowman?”  
“Yes, a snowman.”  
“Okay . . . . As you can tell, we have a whole variety of carrots to choose from. I’m guessing you want a long one for a nose, so those are over right over here,” the worker said as he regained his composure and led Kurt to a different display with carrots.  
“Oh! These carrots are much better!”  
Kurt quickly scanned the carrots, picking up one he thought would look just right as a snowman’s nose.  
“Thank you! This one will be perfect!”  
“You’re welcome. And if you need anything else, my name’s Blaine. Feel free to ask me anything.”  
With that, Blaine began to walk away. Kurt watched him go, disappointed that he wouldn’t get to speak to the handsome man anymore, but a flash of courage struck him.  
He hurried to catch up with Blaine and said, “You said I could ask if I needed anything, right? Well, can I have your number?”  
The way that Blaine’s lit up when Kurt asked was the only answer he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
